


Hope

by fenellaevangela



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Genderfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-07
Updated: 2007-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't want to be this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/prompt_a_day/profile)[**prompt_a_day**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/prompt_a_day/): _Past the point of pain._ Part of my sexswap drabble series.

  
John thought there would be relief. There wasn't. He was past the point of physical pain, of aching joints and burning muscles and screaming nerves, but when he looked down at himself nothing had changed. His body was still the same.

He fought back tears; he couldn't cry in front of McKay and Beckett. They had tried.

McKay powered down the device and stepped away from the console. "Colonel? I..." he bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, McKay. Really." _No, it's not_ , John wanted to say. _It was supposed to work!_

Beckett carefully wrapped an arm around John's shoulder and maneuvered him off of the device platform. John stumbled as he reached the edge, and Beckett's gripped tightened.

"Deep breaths, Colonel."

McKay looked at him earnestly. "We'll try again. I'll figure it out."

John once again bit back tears. "I know you will."


End file.
